Makeover woahs!
by Niji Suta-Raito
Summary: Harry gives himself a makeover before heading back to hogwarts, switching houses and dumping his girlfriend. Thats not the only thing Harry goes through in his finally year.Just when he deafeates Voldemort a new Version of him arises that Harry must face
1. The Story Begins!

_Hello People! It is I, Niji. And for once I am alone! I must warn that this will later become a slash and it takes place after the war. They all went back for there final year, yay! But on to the point! _

_Rated M for Mature comedy and Stuff like that, no actual nudity. Well someone might walk in on someone changing, but that's about it. _

_Warning:SLASH...DMHP!!!!!!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUYXGUY THAN LEAVE!!!_

_DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE WORDS(AND ONLY SOME OF THEM)AND HARRY'S NEW LOOK. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE REST. EXCEPT THE CHARACTER DRAWINGS, THOSE ARE OWNED BY K0SSHi. Check out her account!!!!!!!!!! _

**_----------_** Separator between time periods

---------- Separator between peoples thought or actions in the same time period

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

The dream world seemed to comfort Harry. That's why in the morning he hated to get up. Looking around for the red head who he shared the room with during visits, Harry realized he was not there. Due to this fact he noted it had to be well past noon, so he sat up. The bespectacled boy then discovered that once again he had fallen out of the comfortable (cough not cough) cot that was set up in Ron's room for him to sleep on. _Fuck. That would explain the crick in my neck_. Harry stood up and walked over to the door, about to open it, only to have it swing open and a small red head tackle him to the ground and start kissing him.

"Ginny," Harry screeched, in a manly way of course, "What the hell are you doing?" The raven haired boy then proceeded to shove the Weasley girl off of him and stood up.

"I missed you Harry," The red headed girl then gave Harry a look that she obviously thought was sexy, but was obviously not.

"I saw you last night. And plus it's too early to fool around," Harry stated scratching his head lazily.

"But Harry, it's three in the afternoon and I need you inside me," Ginny whined and again gave him the obviously not sexy, sexy look.

"Ginny! What if someone in your family were to hear you say that!" The raven haired boy screeched, in yet again, a manly tone.

"Oh don't be silly Harry, no ones here," Ginny stated, still whining all the while.

"Where are they?" Harry questioned, going back to scratching his head lazily.

"Well lets see. Ron is on a date with Hermione, Fred is at work, so are Dad and Percy and Mom is shopping in Diagon Ally." The small Weasley girl moved closer to Harry, who in turn stepped backward. "Since there all gone can we pretty, pretty please Harry." This time instead of the not so sexy, sexy look, Ginny was giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

"No," the bespectacled boy stated simply. "Like I said before, its to early. I just woke up and there is no way in hell that I will fool around when I'm this tired."

"Fine," The red head grumbled.

"Now leave and let me take a shower," Harry turned around to get his towel and a change of clothes.

Once again came the really not so sexy, sexy look from Ginny, "I need a shower to, can I join you Harry?"

_What a slut. _"No you can't Ginny. I just told you it's to early to be fooling around. Plus I think I'm still tired from last night's adventure." At this statement Harry wanted to barf. He hated the girl, she was an annoying little slut, but she was an easy fuck when he needed and she wasn't all that bad either. He then walked out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door of course.

After taking a quick shower Harry stood in front of the mirror, towel covering his manly bits of course. _I need a makeover desperately, maybe that way people won't recognize me as the famous Harry Potter, the boy who finally defeated Voldemort. Lets hope this makeover gets me a girlfriend so I can stop fucking the ugly red head. _

The soon to be non-bespectacled boy got changed quickly and apparated to Diagon Ally. Once there he went to a few different stores and bought what was necessary to complete his makeover. All the while trying to avoid people's looks. The last place he had to stop was a muggle drugstore. After all, glasses were ugly.

He quickly apparated into the Weasely's bathroom. Ginny was now banging on the door screeching at Harry to come out because she needed him inside her or she would die. _Let's hope that's true, I wish she would drop dead. Lets begin._

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

The Weasley family, plus Hermione, were all sitting at the dinner table waiting for Harry to join them so they could start dinner. Ron's hunger finally took over and he screeched, of course his screeched were not manly like Harry's, up the stairs, "Harry Potter, if you don't get your bloody damn ass down here this minute I am going to bloody decapitate you. I'm starved!"

"Ronald Weasley, language! Now come and sit at the table and I'm sure Harry will be down any minute."

Harry unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked the four flights of stairs down to the kitchen. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. But please don't be too shocked when I get down there."

The Weasley's , and Hermione, where looking at each other and whispering, wonder what the hell Harry was talking about. As soon as he got to the kitchen door they all looked up and were shocked, despite what he had said mere seconds ago, to see the new Harry standing in the door way. He looked completely different. The new Harry still had raven hair, except now it had blue streaks and was long in the front and short and spiky in the back (Imagine Sasuke's hair from Naruto). His eyes were no longer surrounded by glasses but delicately and beautifully placed eye liner. Instead of his usually baggy clothes he was wearing a very tight and muscle-reveling band shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Of course he had the perfect a pair of shoes on, white converse that the boy had proceeded to write song lyrics on, in black sharpie. The whole thing was pulled together by black nail polish and seven well placed piercings, two on his lips, one on the left side of his nose, three on his right ear and one on his left.

"HOLY FISH CAKES BATMAN!!!" Ron screeched, again in a non-manly way, at the top of his lungs, "What the hell did you do to yourself Harry! You look like one of those emo kids you were telling me about!"

"For your information Ronald, I do not look like an emo kid, I am _scene_," he said, a proud tone in his voice, making quotations with his middle and index fingers on each hand, "Besides, emo is stereotypical, whereas scene is, but it is much more positive, it doesn't come with a very demeaning, clichéd personality." Harry walked over and sat at the table to eat, "Are we going to start or are you lot going to continue to gawk at me like baboons?" Harry began putting food on his plate.

"If I may ask Harry, what prompted you to give yourself a makeover?" of course the first one to talk after Harry's little speech was Hermione.

"Well 'Mione, I guess I decided I wanted a change. I mean, I think its about time I got rid of those god awful glasses, and the clothes that still don't fit." Harry stated simply while eating his dinner. Apparently he was the only one who was hungry because no on else had even touched there food, even starving Ronald.

"Oh, ok. But what about your hair and the eyeliner?" Hermione questioned

"Don't forget the nail polish," It seemed Ginny had finally found her vocal chords.

"I added the blue streaks because I have always wanted to and the hair cut is because I told the hair dresser to do as she wished and this is what she gave me. The eyeliner is there because I wanted to see why you and Ginny are always complaining about having to wear it, same goes for the nail polish, it is actually not that difficult" The now non-bespectacled boy pronounced. "And by the way, if I'm the only one who is going to eat anything, why did you guys bother sitting here?"

At this statement everyone started shoveling food on there plate, and then crammed it in their mouths. _Trying to avoid the subject much. _The room stayed silent for the next ten minutes before everyone said that they all had plans and were leaving, everyone that is except Ginny.

_Great, I'm stuck with the mega whore once again. Just Great._

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Harry," Ginny said in what she assumed was a sexy tone but was so obviously not. Being smart (OMG GINNY IS SMART!!!!!) she had waited till everyone in the house had left before attempting to seduce Harry.

"Yes Ginny, what do you want," Harry stated in a bored tone. He was flying around the yard on his firebolt while listening to his iPod. He often did this when trying to relieve some stress. Of course the music was loud and obnoxious but he didn't care.

"Oh, come down here, Harry," again, she pasted on that wannabe sexy look and tone, which revolted Harry. "Please?"

Harry's head turned, an idea entering his mind. _I should lead her on. _He smirked. Draco would have been proud.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

And there is the first chapter!!!!!!!!!Please Review!


	2. The Hoe And The Wheelbarrow

_Niji – ALRIGHT. On this Chapter, I'm going to introduce you to my friend who did all the character drawings! I hope you got a chibi image of me being funky there! WOO. Oh, yessh, KOSSHI._

_Kosshi – hushhh, now. I must type. Tyyyype._

_Niji – I wil type._

_Kosshi – Never. Kosshi will type._

_Niji – I hate you. I SHALL TYPE._

_Kosshi - hits I will type. FOREVER. And ever._

_Niji – FINE. I'm telling your mom!_

_Kosshi – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Niji – HA. It's too late. Now let me type. ON __TO THE STORY!!_

_----------_ Separator between time periods

---------- Separator between peoples thought or actions in the same time period

**Disclamer-AGAIN **_**I ONLY OWN THE WORDS(AND ONLY SOME OF THEM)AND HARRY'S NEW LOOK. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE REST. EXCEPT THE CHARACTER DRAWINGS, THOSE ARE OWNED BY K0SSHi. Check out her account!!!!!!!!!!** _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap-Harry's head turned, an idea entering his mind. I should lead her on. He smirked. Draco would have been proud.**

Well it turns out Draco saw this, and he was in fact very proud of Harry's new smirking skills. The blonde had just "happened" to be there at that moment, spying on the boy who lived and the ultimate whore. The only thing, other than the clothes on his back that Draco had brought was a large, professional, camera, even though he had been camped out in the bush for 3 days. The platinum blonde didn't even have his wand. Shocking I know.

Harry had gotten off his broom and was leaning against a wheelbarrow [1 (That for some odd reason was on a box) talking to Ginny. _This is perfect, she actually thinks I'm interested in her, as if. _The Draco worthy smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Hello sexy," The raven haired scene kid purred in a sexy tone. His tone was ACTUALLY sexy, unlike a specific red headed girl (coughGinnycough).

"Hello doll," Ginny said pushing her right hip towards Harry.

Draco and Harry at that moment both shared the same thought, _VOMIT. _Except Dracoactually did start barfingunicorns [2 and rainbows [3. (The unicorns and rainbows were later found by Ron who was hiding from Hermione[she was in one of her moods again [4). Of course Draco knew exactly what Harry was doing. _Oh my gawd _(because what wizard believes in God)_, when did he get such a Slytherin-esque mind,_ it was turning him on. Snap, snap, snap.

Out of no where a blinding light flash three times at the side of Harry's face. He turned his head, "What the hell."

Ginny being an idiot, (Tenshi: Wait…is she stupid or smart. MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN. RAWR I TOUCHED THE KEYBOARD! RAWRS! Niji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I TOLD YOU NOT TOO, and she is both!) jumped at the flash and fell off her, god knows how high, stilettos.

Harry looked down at her and tried his hardest to hold in a laugh. He couldn't. The raven haired boy fell to the ground laugh his fucking ass off.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Ginny whined.

_Oh my god [5 can she stop whining, it's giving me a headache. "_I'm laughing because I just saw the ugliest whore on the planet fall." The Draco worthy smirk still plastered on the non-bespectacled boy's face was now joined by a Snape worthy glare.

_Holy Jesusing fish turds Wonderwomen [6 when did the golden boy become such a Slytherin prince or is it just me. I mean it is creeping the fucking hell out of me but it is also turning me on at the same time. How in the world does that work? I mean seriously it is scaring me how much that Potter boy has become a Slytherin. He's almost perfect, the only problem is that one of the strands of his fringe is cut about half a millimeter shorter than the rest of his fringe. _Draco of course being the perfectionist his had to notice this one flaw of his crush. Oh yes, Draco had the biggest crush on Harry that a supposedly straight guy who's parents had arrange an engagement with Pansy Parkinson, that was possibly possible. Which is a pretty fucking big crush! Thus was the reason he was sitting in the Weasley's hedge, snapping photo's. I mean it's not like he had a crush Ginny that would be just disgusting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side banging it on a wheelbarrow, the same one Harry had been leaning against [7.

"You do not get it, I was talking about you. I only went out with you because I knew you were an easy fuck. And now I am dumping your ass because I realized how annoying you are," Harry stated in a bored tone. He then stood up, brushed himself off and walked into the house. While Ginny just sat there.

As soon as Harry broke up with Ginny a pinging went off in Draco brain. _Ping, ping, ping. Oh My. My gaydar just went off, I'm pretty sure that Potter is gay. SQUEEL_, (inwardly of course.)_ Must…avoid…urge…to…glomp…new…POTTER. _Apparently an eye twitch had appeared on the Slytherin Princes pale face.

_­­­­­­_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the next morning to the same scene as yesterday. He had once again fallen on the floor and there was no site of anyone with red hair present. Not caring that he was wearing only pinstripe pajama pants, Harry stood up and walked over to the door.

Half way down the stairs to breakfast Harry ran into his first problem of the day: Ginny. She had walked up and put her hand in his and started to talk about how she knew Harry hadn't meant a single thing he had said the other day and that he must of hit his head on the wheelbarrow when he fell laughing. Harry was about to say that he had meant every word he had said only to see every other Weasley in the house staring at him.

"Harry darling, could you please put a shirt on?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a sugar sweet voice. So sugary it almost made Harry barf.

"Ya Harry. I mean I'm your friend and all but I don't need to see that," Hermione was the next one to say something.

"Have you been working out Harry, as far as I can remember you never had abs." Laughter followed this comment. Leave it to George to find something funny in the situation.

"Ok, Ok everyone. At least I'm wearing more than just boxers," At Harry's statement a specific red heads face turned a shade of red identical to that persons hair, lets just say that it wasn't Ginny. Seemed long term best friend had a crush on the boy who lived as well.

"Ron why are you so red?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be imagining me in my boxers would you?" Harry and George burst out laughing.

"NO!!! I AM RED BECAUSE OF HOW ANGRY I AM. I DON'T WANT MY BABY SITSTER SEEING YOU WITH NOTHING BUT PANTS ON!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed.

"Don't forget socks," Harry pulled up the bottom of his pant leg to reveal socks with unicorns and rainbows on them, "Plus chill Ronald, it is not that big of a deal. If you are going to freak out I'll go put a shirt on." The raven hair, and blue streaked, boy was up and down the stairs within seconds. "Happy Ronald?"

"Yes," Ron said sheepishly.

"Now all of you hurry up and eat. Once you're done you need to hurry and get dressed. You have 45, including eating time, to get dressed and ready to go to Diagon Ally," Mrs. Weasley instructed while putting the food on the table.

"Forty-Five minutes to get ready, and eat. Screw eating," Harry rushed up the stairs to the bathroom and began his daily preparations.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** _40 Minutes Later_**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Once done his rigorous preparations he went through the mental checklist.

_Skinny Jeans (black)-Check_

_Tight band shirt (Black/J-rock Con) Check_

_Hair (Long in the front spiked in back, flat and non-greasy/soft) –Check_

_Socks (Rainbows and sparkles) - check_

_Eyeliner (Heavy)-Check_

_Nail polish (pink with blue gem flowers)-Che…_

"Harry darling, please hurry up," came the barf-arific voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"2 seconds," Harry yelled back

_Continuing on:_

_Nail polish (pink with blue gem flowers)-Check_

_Body Glitter (Just enough to shimmer, not overwhelming)-Check_

_Converse (Lyrical ones of course)-Check_

_Piercing (all 7)-Check_

_Arm warmers (black and sparkly) - Check_

_(Last and least important)Wand (_Looks in front pocket, other pocket, back pocket)_-Check_

_Ok, I am finally ready to go._

Harry fluffed his hair with his hand one last time before strutting down the stairs. He reached the fire place and had one simple question to ask. "Why are we flooing when everyone, except Ginny, can apparated?" The boy did not want to get any dust in his hair after spending half an hour on it.

"Because that way we all end up in the same place," Mrs. Weasley smiled at hair.

"Well I'm going to apperate, meet you in the Leaky Cauldron," Harry stated in a bored tone. He then spun around and was gone in mere milliseconds with a loud pop.

After this point the trip to Diagon Ally was like normal. The only difference was that Harry was still stopped every two seconds and asked if he was himself(wait, they did that anyway). The non-bespectacled boy stated the same thing every time, "I sure hope I am, otherwise I've been living as someone else for the past 18 years." That usually got the people to walk away. After visiting all the stores they needed to, to get there school supplies, they stopped at an ice cream shop. Everyone, except Harry who was trying to watch his wait, got one and they had just sat down when a specific blonde walked up.

"Hello Granger, Weasel, Weaselette, Potter," Malfoy's voice faltered on his crushes name. It was so slight thought that no one noticed, except the golden boy himself. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun_, Harry thought, a wide smirk now on his face.

* * *

_And there is the second chapter folks_


	3. The ShopAHolic And The Flirt

Niji—I am so sorry people. I have been so swamped with homework and family shit that I haven't been able to update. I am actually in fact alone this time, but do not worry there will be no more long conversations at the beginning of the chapters because I have decided to invite K0SSHi and Tenshi to be in the story, do not worry, they shall only be side characters.

_**DISCLAIMER—OK ALREADY, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS AND IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I AM SURPRISED YOU CAN READ!!**_

Draco Malfoy's impeccable expression faltered slightly at Harry's gigantic-ass smirk that was currently stretched across his face like a wide stretch of ocean. Hush, he was waxing poetic at the moment, just because he was Draco Malfoy, and he can do that. Apparently, Harry had picked up on this falter as well, and smiled even wider, his smirk now nearly reaching the base of his ears. "Care to explain, Malfoy, dear, what you're doing in this place that you never have even looked at before?"

Draco snorted rather loudly, though he didn't really mean it. "Of course, Potter, darling, and you would know my every movement, of every day. What are you now, Potty? Merlin?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all shared the same disturbed face. Hermione was the first to speak, as she seemed to be incapable of being disturbed for very long. "Um, Harry, Malfoy, are you two…flirting?"

This time, it was Draco and Harry that shared the similar expression. A flat-eyed stare of extreme obviousness was directed in the bushy-haired girl's general direction. Draco even went so far as to whip his finger at her face. "No."

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes. She was quite surprised to find the Slytherin Prince's finger about an inch away from the tip of her nose. He grinned, and she scowled. Hate for hate. Harry choked down laughter. When someone acts like that with Hermione Granger and gets away with it, they definitely have authority in her books. That, or something was seriously wrong.

Ron looked at Hermione and waved his hand in front of her. "Hermione… darling," he managed, the thought of Harry shirtless from that morning still fresh in his mind, "breathe." Hermione turned red and began rambling about how Draco Malfoy was a filthy Slytherin. Harry decide to not to contribute to that particular conversation. He wasn't very keen on insulting Draco at that moment.

"I am going," Harry stood up, "I look dreadful. I will meet you all at home in about an hour. I might lighten my pockets a little."

The platinum blonde stared at Potter. "Dreadful? The boy looks magnificent!" Draco whispered under his breath.

Harry turned his head to Draco and raised an eyebrow, "did you say something, Malfoy?" Malfoy flushed a deep red and shook his head quickly, running off to Snape, his new-found guardian. Laughing, the raven-haired boy walked off to the closest clothing store that caught his attention.

When Harry entered the clothing store, numerous racks of appealing clothes greeted him. He smiled deeply, and an exhausted employee that had a pasted on grin asked him if he needed help. Harry waved her away and looked at the jeans. Many of the denim articles were skinny jeans-just the way he liked them-and most were girl's pants, but honestly, what scene kid didn't wear his sister's pants? They just, well, fit better than manly pants. And besides, if the fashion for guys right now was to wear their pants down 'round their ankles, he would prefer to wear girl's pants anyway.

Flicking through the clothes expertly, the raven-haired not-so-child eventually found a pair of drainpipes that he actually didn't mind. There were rhinestones on the back pockets that formed a sort of flowery-looking heart pattern (sort of), but really, that didn't matter much to Harry. They were dark pinstripe jeans, and you know what? He couldn't think of a better way to spend his parent's money.

He began to hum as he browsed through the variety of jeans after slinging the other pair over his arm. Getting bored with this boring shelf of jeans (as, now that the pinstripe ones were officially held captive, they were merely plain and…**dull**.) he marched over to a new shelf, with much more colourful items.

He picked up a couple of shirts and three pairs of socks. All colourful and, what some might consider, eye-sores. He strolled over to the till and rung up his items. He then noticed the cashier eyeing his hair. Grinning, Harry stroked his hair, running his long, slim fingers through his bangs. The cashier tilted his head, a smile still on his face. Finally, Harry spoke, "Sir, do you find something amusing?"

The cashier's face flushed an amazingly bright shade of red. He stuttered, "Er, no… I was just admiring." The living Potter's face was overcome by teeth.

"What, exactly, were you admiring, my good sir?" He looked down and gestured to his body with his hands.

"Um… your hair! I meant your hair!"

"Sure, you did. Sure." Harry proceeded to give a sly grin and hand over the due money. And, instead of telling the cashier to keep the change, he simply held a flat palm in the man's face, then walked off. Then, about to leave, Harry turned around. "Were you just checking out my ass?"

The cashier shook his head back and forth furiously. Harry turn forward again and simply stepped out the door, laughing his ass off. _I don't think the guy was very full of himself. Actually he was pretty much a down right coward. _Deciding he didn't want to risk anymore gay cashiers hitting on him he decided to apperate back to the Burrow.

* * *

_For heavens sake, Mrs. Weasley is going to have a total cow. Then again it is 11:30._ Harry was at the front door to the Burrow and about to enter.

It had turn out that as he was about to apperate he remembered that there was one more store he had to visit. So he quickly went to the Leaky Cauldron (since it was a muggle store and he couldn't just apperate into the middle of London, now could he) and left through the front. The boy then proceeded to walk toward the general direction of the store when he saw the most disgusting site ever. It seemed that little old Dudley-kins had added a few extra pounds to himself. Actually make that a few extra dozen pounds. Harry was about to sauntered over to Dudley, who was currently talking to his friends and stuffing his face, but decided against it. He'd had enough drama for the day.

After the almost-run in with Dudley harry had spent the next six hours jumping from shop to shop. It turns out that the boy who lived seemed to be a shop-a-holic. By the time he had finally decided to head back to the Burrow he was sure he had spent half of his parents fortune.

So now he stood in front of the door about to open it, but he wasn't ready for the fifth degree. So he came up with a plan. Which failed. He tried to apperate into the house hold, but no can do. Guess he would have to face there wrath after all.

He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Standing there in a flannel night gown and hair rollers was Mrs. Weasley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HARRY. I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU. I MEAN ITS ALMOST MI…" Mrs. Weasley ranted.

Before she could finish Harry had already started up the stairs. _God that woman drives me insane. _Noticing as soon as he walked in the room that Ron was already asleep Harry quickly through his close in his trunk and stripped to his boxers. He defiantly needed a good nights sleep if he was to get up early enough to get ready to catch the Hogwarts express the next day.

Harry of course didn't sleep well that night. It seemed that the now-scene blonde wouldn't stop haunting Harry's dreams. Yes, Harry was dreaming about Draco Malfoy. And of course Draco was dreaming about Harry Potter.

--There. The third chapter.


	4. The Chaseey and The PeepingTom

_**I am sorry for the late update!! I know I said I would have it up yesterday but I ended up having to spend my day baking pies for a back sale. So I am really sorry. I think its kinda short. next chapter is going to be like way longer and I'm in a typing mood so I might sneak onto the computer and work on it later...Not allowed on past like 8 it is so messed.**_

_**Disclaimer: IF YOU PEOPLE CAN'T GRASP THE FACT I DO NOT OWN THIS I AM SUPRISED YOU CAN READ.**_

* * *

Harry was awoken the next morning by a sharp pinching feeling in his right shoulder. Turned out Hermione was actually standing there pinching his shoulder.

"Harry you twat, get up. You have an hour to get ready before we head for the train." The soon-to-be Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room to go get ready herself.

Harry got up that very second. _An hour, she expects me to be able to get ready in an hour, yeah right. _He grabbed what he needed and just got to the bathroom right before Ginny. "Um Ginny, hope you don't mind but I'm going to use the bathroom first."

"Of course I don't mind Harry," She stated in a tone that made the now-scene-kid want to barf.

"Thanks."

After showering and getting ready Harry headed down to the kitchen and waited for everyone else to get ready. He knew he was still in trouble for his showing up late the night before so he tried his best to avoid Mrs. Weasley's glare. That whole situation wouldn't have happened if he didn't have to stay with the Weasley's, I mean don't get him wrong, he didn't not want to be near them any more, they were just too annoying. Except George of course. If he had the choice he would have stayed in a hotel room or at the Leaky Cauldron for this visit but he would rather spend his money on things other than renting a hotel room, and he only had to stay with them for the last week of summer.

Ron and Ginny came down the stairs, followed by Hermione who looked quite sad. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry questioned with fake concern, he didn't really care, but he thought I would be nice to pretend.

"Dumbledore didn't make her head girl, and she's not to happy about it," Ron stated while trying to calm his girlfriend down. Of course this only made it worse and she burst out in very loud and long sobs. Harry decided to tune this out and in turn went to look for one of the elder Weasley's to see when they were going to leave to catch the Hogwarts express.

What the boy didn't understand was why they had to go back to school. I mean he understood the fact that the year before and the battle with Voldemort destroyed most of the year so almost no one got a chance to learn. B_ut I am Harry Potter, I just saved the world from disaster. Shouldn't I get a year off? No, they said I have to go back to school. How stupid._

Harry couldn't find either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley so he headed back up to Ron's room. The Boy who lived went to his trunk to double check everything was there. He had left his invisibility cloak outside of his trunk, so he could wear it around the station, so hordes of people weren't crowding him.

"Time to go kids," Mr.Weasley yelled up the stairs. Grabbing his trunk, he headed down the stairs and out to the car the ministry had provided for transportation. The ride to the station was quite annoying and made Harry wish he were deaf. The whole way Ginny gabbed on about how much fun her and Harry where going to have that year at school. For some reason the red head did not seem to grasp the fact that Harry had dumped her and that they were no longer going out. This little fact annoyed Harry.

When they arrived at the train station Harry put on his invisibility cloak. " Some one else will have to take my stuff," The boy stated in a very posh voice.

"Now why is that?" Ron questioned.

"Don't you think it will be a little weird for a muggle to see a trolley pushing itself?"

"Oh, Yah." In the end Mr.Weasley ended up taking Harry's trolley.

The Weasley family now looked completely normal with Harry seemingly not there. Of course, his sound was not muted by the invisibility cloak, so when he stubbed a converse-clad toe on a large stone pillar, his curse made a few heads turn. Ron covered for the raven-haired boy, though, by grabbing his shoulder and waving guiltily at the passers-by.

Aside from the previous mishap, the walk up to the train and crossing through the barrier went well. Until Ron stepped on the back of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Look, it's Harry Potter!" A fellow Hogwarts student cried. Harry groaned and ducked, trying to hide himself behind the mob's average shoulder height. Suddenly, a crowd formed.

"Harry?"

"It is him!"

"He looks SO different."

"Is the scar there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, it is!"

"Hey, Harry!"

"Leave me alone, I just want to get on the train!" Harry screeched and pushed his way through the crowd, hopping onto the train. He ran through the nearest door. The buy closed him behind him and breathed slowly with his eyes closed. He opened the only to find that there were to insane looking girls dancing in front of him. To afraid to find out who they were he quickly opened the door and ran into the next the next door over. Luckly this time it was empty. Placing his trunk in to the over head baggage rack was no problem. Harry sat down and chilled till the train started. At this moment he figured no one was going to try to come into the room that he was in so he began to change into his robes.

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you to buzz off?" The platinum blonde stated simply.

"Well we were here first," The tallest of the too said.

"I don't care if you were here before me. I am better looking than you and more powerful so leave." Draco had now moved to his feet and was pointing to the door.

" Were stronger with brute force and your not allowed to use a wand. So we are going to stay right where we are." This time it was the shorter of the two who spoke up.

"Fine I shall leave then." Draco stormed out of the door and headed to the back of the train. As he past the compartments he peered in through the frosted glass. He couldn't' believe those two Neanderthals. _I lead them to become who they are and they turn on me. How disrespectful and so low class. I just can't believe them. Aurgh. _

He had passed about 12 compartments, peering through the glass of all of them and seeing outlines of fellow students, before he looked in one and there seemed to be no one in there. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Harry had just pulled his skinny jeans down and was standing in his boxers when Draco Malfoy opened the door and walked into the room.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing!!", The raven haired but squealed and held his robes up. "Someone was obviously in here an you just come barging in. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to Potter. When I looked in the window it looked like no one was in here and I needed to get away from Crabbe and Goyle and...and...and" Draco had turned a very bright shade of red as he noticed that his crush was standing write in front of him in just his boxers.

" Fine. What ever. Just leave for a minute, let me get changed and then go ahead and come inside."

"Oh...Oh-Kay." Draco spun around and walked out the door.

Harry started to laugh to himself. It was so funny seeing how much of a crush the blonde had on him. He was about to pull his robes on over his head, when n he decided better and put his clothes back on. _The robes were stupid anyways, I mean who put crimson with gold. It was almost as barf-a-rific has Mrs. Weasley's voice._

Harry started to laugh to himself. It was so funny seeing how much of a crush the blonde had on him. _It would also be fun to torture him._ Harry thought about this before he decided. _When I get to school I am marching up to Dumbledore's office and demanding a..._at that moment Draco walked back into the room.

"S-sorry about that Potter. I was wondering if I could share a compartment with me. This is because there are two blundering idiots in my compartment at this moment and I can't take there dumbness any more... I thought you were putting your robes on?"

"Sure. Why not Malfoy? I am obviously alone and I could use the company. I was going to and then I decided not to because there tacky and my clothes are so much better so I decided not to wear them. Plus I would have had to pull them over my head and it took me forever to get my hair to peacock so I don't plan on putting them on."

"Oh. Ok. S-s-so how was your summer Potter,"

The rest of the train ride was filled with talk of there summer vacation but after that was done, it was mostly silence. When they got to the school Harry ran off the train and caught the first carriage up to the castle. He didn't even wait for Ronald, Hermione and Ginny. But that of course was expected. As soon as he got to the school he rushed past McGonagall and into Dumbledore office.

When he reached the gargoyle that guarded the old goat fuckers office he didn't even have to say the password. It just jumped aside and said something about how the headmaster said to let him in if he came, even if he didn't have a password. Harry headed up the stair and was surprised to here what he did as he entered.


End file.
